April Fools Day? Yeah Right!
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Nick gets a text from his girlfriend Macy, who happen to be 9 months pregnant with their first child, saying that she is in labour. But noticing the date, he doesn't believe her! What will happen to these two? Nick/Macy ONE-SHOT


9:02am

**  
Nick?**

_Yeah?_

**What are you doing?**

_Recording. Why?_

**I'm giving birth right now.**

_What? That's insane!_

**But true...**

_See you when I get home tonight._

**But Nick!**

_I love you!_

**Urg!**

4 Hours Later...

1:14pm

**  
NICK! PLEASE DRIVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!**

_Macy. It's April fools day! How dumb do you think I am?_

**Not dumb at all! I just think that you need to conceder the following. It's my due-date and contractions are coming left and right. I was trying to wait until you get home, but I don't think that I can.**

_Mace, No baby's ever come out on their due-date._

**Mine obviously is. Just Nick...**

_Okay. I love you, but you have to stop texting me! This bill will be wild!_

**You're famous. And I have an unlimited plan.**

_I think you should name the baby Joe. I mean, my brothers is that awesome! By the way, I am proposing!_

**Joe! Give the phone back to Nick.**

_Fine... _

**Thank you!**

_Hey Mace..._

**Hi. But Listen, my water broke, and I cannot get a hold of Stella. Please just come back home to drive me to the hospital.**

_What? What water broke? What is that?_

**Kevin. Give. Nick. The. Phone.**

_Sorry 'bout that. I'm here._

**Okay. Contractions are every four minutes! I should have been at the hospital at 5.**

_Okay, fine. I know where Stella is. I will call her over to our place._

**You suck! COME HOME AND DRIVE ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!**

_Stella will be right there!_

**GOD DAMNIT!**

15 Minutes Later

1:32pm

**  
Nick?**

_Macy? Is Stella there?_

**It is Stella. Sorry for taking so long to get here. But my car is in the shop and I had to run over. And I think I left my phone there, because I can't find it here!**

_Okay... well what's up with Macy?_

**Nick, you need to get over here! She is in a lot of pain and needs you.**

_Haha Macy. Good try! You and Stella are good!_

**NICK!**

_See you at home._

**I'm telling the truth! It's Stella and Macy is in Labor!**

_Sure... Call me then!_

**Oh, why didn't I think of that...? OH WAIT! I DID! HER PHONE IS OUT OF MINUTES AND THE PHONE COMPANY HASN'T RENEWED THEM YET! OH GOD! NICK JUST COME HOME! YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU! SHE'S 17 AND THIS IS HER FIRST PREGNANCY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**

_Ugg! See you tonight, Macy! But I am not falling for your little prank!_

**THIS IS STELLA! AND THIS IS NOT A PRANK OR AN APRIL FOOLS DAY JOKE!**

20 Minutes Later...

1:56pm

**  
"Nick?"**

_"Macy? Where are you? Why are you crying? Why are their sirens?_

**"I'm in labor Nick! We waited a good 20 minutes for you to maybe change your mind and decide to come home and get me! But we had to call an ambulance! My contractions are about 1 minute 30 seconds apart! This is coming fast. I am with Stella, who, by the way, is SUPER pissed at you right now, and the doctors aren't quite sure why this is happening so fast, but I may not make it to the hospital. Oh, and BTW, the company renewed her minutes after Stella had a little "Chat" with the clerk."**

_"I could only imagine! So, this is really happening? I'm becoming a Daddy today?"_

**"Yup. Oh, Stella wants to talk to you..."**

_"Stella, I am SOOOOO sorry!"_

**"No worries bud. Not yet at least. Wait 'til we get to the hospital." **

30 Minutes later...

2:30pm

_  
"Macy!"_

**"Nick. Oh thank god your here!"**

_"I missed your hugs."_

**"Me too. God knows I've been such a loser lately. I mean with the pr-"**

_"Miss Misa. You need to push!"_

**"NOW?"**

_"Yes!"_

**"Oh god! Nick, I'm-"**

_"Ready."_

**"One final kiss?"**

_"Uh huh."_

**"Thanks."**

_"Good Luck!"_

**"Grab my hand!"**

_"Okay."_

_"On the count of three, we are counting down from ten, then counting up to 20, then down from ten again."_

**"What?"**

_"PUSH!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"**

_"MY HAND! MACY I THINK YOU BROKE MY HAND!"_

**"SUCK. IT. UP BEFORE I DROP AND EFF BOMB ON YOU. Oh, and that's what ten years of bowling does for you."**

_"PUSH!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

3 Hours 27 Minutes later...

9:57pm

_**  
Is the baby there yet?**_

_Just popped out!_

_**Wow, that took forever. And it took her what to get dilated? 5 minutes?**_

_Actually, like 3 days. Insane, right?_

_**Yeah! Name yet?**_

_Macy is still holding her, crying._

_**HER?**_

_Yup!_

_**So no name?**_

_No, Joe._

_**Sorry Nick. Congrats! Height and weight?**_

_Um, don't know height. But she's lbs. 11oce._

_**Sweet, dude. Are you gonna propose, soon?**_

_Yeah. Maybe tonight... or tomorrow._

_**Okay. Just do it soon.**_

_Why?_

_**Because soon enough, she will be so aught up in that baby that she won't want anything to do with you.**_

_Tru-dat. She is gorgeous, though! I would ditch me for her!_

_**LOL. Go pay attention to your girlfriend and daughter.**_

_Will do!_

2 Minutes Later

10:00pm

_  
"You did amazing, hon!"_

**"I cannot believe that hurt as much as it did. And why did it have to take so long?"**

_"I don't know... but I think you were amazing!"_

**"No boy is ever worth this!"**

_"I am!"_

**"No boy other than you, Nick."**

_"She has soft cheeks, doesn't she?"_

**"She does. And 11 toes and finger on each limb."**

_"Hahaha. So have you picked out a name yet?"_

**"You were right."**

_"That's an odd name..."_

**"No, I mean I want to name her April, because you were right!"**

_"Right about what?"_

**"I want to name her April, not just because I love that name more than anything in the world... but also because you were right. When I first texted you, it was an 'April' fools joke. Fits' doesn't it?"**

**  
A/N So that was hard! I cannot believe I did that in like, 20 minutes! LOL. For clarification:**

**BOLD is Macy**

_ITALIC is Nick_

_ITALIC AND UNDERLINE is The Doctor_

**_BOLD, ITALIC AND UNDERLINE is Joe_**

**Okay. So I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review to tell me if it was understandable, maybe if you want more. Just leave a review if you want! I love them! Well, I got this idea whilst stroking my dog... yeah. Off to watch Starstruck!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


End file.
